Runaway Love
by Rikkutized-Crazy
Summary: Sora is a depressed rape victim and is unable to escape the hell and torment. One day he meets Riku, a funny and attractive guy. Will Riku be able to win Sora over and save him from committing suicide? Hiatus
1. Hell Is A Place Called Home

_**/N:**__** This is YAOI! Okays? Get it? Got it? Good. Pairings are RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, CloudxLeon (Later on). Not to mention I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE! REEEEEEVIEWS! This is my first Yaoi so tell me how it turns out!**_

**Run Away Love**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Hell Is A Place Called Home**_

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

_Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack_

_She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back_

_Sora awakes to the sound of screaming and shattering glass._ _They're arguing again... it's always the same. The noises would stop soon and then his mother would knock out, leaving Sora at the man's mercy. _The noises did finally stop and he heard his mother sob quietly. Soon after a long and dragged out silence. Sora heard his mother's light snoring. She was asleep. Sora threw the covers off his body and rushed into his bathroom, the only room with a lock. He slammed the door shut and slid the lock into place. Just as he predicted, the man walked into his bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Little Sora, don't you want to come out and play?" The man cooed. The man's voice sent shivers down Sora's spine and Sora huddled into his corner. _Go away_, Sora thought quietly, _just give up please…_

"Come out come out wherever you are."

Sora held back a sob and dug his fingernails into his skin, forming crescent slivers on his pale skin. He jumped when the door shook violently. Sora let out a sob, praying and hoping that the man would give up. Another violent bang and the door splintered. Sora was now in tears. Another blow than another and the door flew off its hinges. Sora screamed as the man stormed into the bathroom. The man turned towards him a lustful and disgusting expression on his face.

"You've been a bad boy Sora." The man spoke softly. Then he lunged for Sora, whom scrambled out of the corner trying desperately to put distance between them. But the man was not only fast but long armed. He grabbed Sora's night shirt and yanked Sora back.

"NO LET GO!" Sora screamed. The man let out a harsh laugh and threw Sora down to the floor. Sora tried to scramble away but was flattened immediately by the man who had thrown his body onto Sora. Sora let out a sob as the man began to strip him. He couldn't fight, not when the man had his arms and legs pinned. Sora shuddered as the cool air kissed his naked flesh.

"Please don't." Sora sobbed. The man let out a husky laugh and forced himself into Sora, making im cry out in pain.

"S-stop please…" Sora begged. The man sped up thrusting harder and faster. Sora closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to stop and the humiliation to end.

**۩۞۩۞****۩۞****۩۞**

It was finally over. The man had left him alone in his own bodily fluids, but not without a few good kicks. Ribs sore and body bruised and broken, Sora curled into a balland cried his heart out. He hated it here, he hated living through the humiliation and pain. It was too much and to frequent. He had nothing, _no one,_ to turn to. No one to console and comfort him and it left him feeling stranded and emotionally starved and broken. He wasn't even safe in his own home with his own mother who had always known what was happening but let it slide without a care. As long as she was receiving drugs she let them abuse and use him. Sora nestled his head in his arms and cried. Then, finally, he fled to his dreams a world where he could find peace.

**۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞**

Rays of sunlight danced across Sora's face, waking him from his slumber. Sora slowly sat up, the all too familiar ache of pain making him wince. He was probably late for school and nowhere close to ready. He slowly stood up and walked over to his shower. He started up the warm water and looked around the bathroom. The broken door lay on the floor reminding him, painfully, of the events that had passed again. Sora pushed the shower curtains back and slipped underneath the warm water. A soft sigh escaped his lips. He rinsed the blood, humiliation, and painful memories from his body. Yes, this was his only sanctuary the only place which existed where he could feel free.

"Mom, wake up." Sora whispers, shaking his mom softly by the shoulder. She was laying on the Victorian daybed a needle stuck in her arm. Sora's mother, Victoria Belle, stirred from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced at Sora. She sat up slowly and pulled the needle from her arm.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked bitterly. Sora bit his lip and looked down at his feet.

"I-I'm late… can you drive me?" Sora answered. A short cruel laugh left the woman's mouth and she glared disdainfully at her son.

"After you fucked him, you're asking that after you fucked my boyfriend? Find another host to suck off of, you whore." The woman drawled cruelly. Tears stung Sora's eyes. The words cut him on his already raw skin.

"I-I'm sorry." Sora apologized, his voice barely above a whisper. Sora's mother's eyes narrowed into slits. Then, as fast as a viper, she struck him hard across the face. Sora flew to the ground, clutching his burning cheek.

"Something wrong Victoria?" The voice sent chills down his back as well as unwanted memories. He turned to his mother's bedroom door, his eyes locking onto his rapist. His body shook uncontrollably.

"Yes, this little whore wants a ride; maybe you can give him one." Sora flushed at his mother's innuendo. More cutting words. The man's eyes narrowed briefly and he smiled a bone-chilling smile.

"Sure, I can give him one."

"Of course, don't you always?"

The man glared at Victorias and turned to Sora.

"Come along Sora, before you're late."

"No thank you, I can walk."

"Come now, we don't want to have any problems, now do we?"

Sora flinched at the memory of the first time he had struck him. Sora stood up slowly and picked up his bag with trembling fingers. The man smiled and steered Sora out the front door. Sora held back the tears which threatened to fall. He was alone again in the hands of his rapist.

"Get in." It was an order, not a request, Sora noted. Sora pulled open the door of the expensive Buick. He slid into the front seat and closed the door to his only means of freedom. He watched his rapist walk to the driver's side and open the door then slide into the seat. Sora closed his eyes sending his mind into a far off place. He felt the man lean in close, his breath hot on Sora's neck. The man's hand slid down to his thigh.

"I'm going to be late." Sora told the man softly. The man grinned.

"Heh, it's a pity that such a body goes to waste." The man whispered. Sora closed his eyes, feeling the man's hand pull away from him.

۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞

"Hey Riku, would you stop hitting on my sister, ya?" Wakka asked the platinum blond-haired boy who was spitting out cheesy flirting lines to a cute red-head. Riku groaned as Wakka dragged him away from Kairi.

"Come on man," Riku whined, "she was just about to answer." He gave Kairi the call me sign. She smiled and giggled. Wakka and Tidus roll their eyes and drag the flailing bishie away from the teenage red-head girl. The three slowly make their way towards the school, bantering playfully with each other, until Tidus spoke up.

"Hey you know that new kid?" Tidus asked his two friends. Riku and Wakka shot a glance at each other.

"You mean the emo kid?" Riku asks.

"Yeah, that guy." Tidus answers.

"What about him?" Wakka asks.

"Have you seen those bruises on his forearms?"

"Maybe he was bullied, ya?" Wakka suggested. Tidus looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, look at him, he's a walking billboard for bullying. Look at his scrawny arms I bet one flick of a finger could break them." Riku told his friends, He ran his hand through his silver hair and every girl on the block squealed with delight and stared at the platinum blond beauty. Tidus and Wakka glanced at each other. Tidus rolled his eyes and mimics Riku, Wakka mimicking the squealing fan girls. The two of them crack up and Riku playfully punched them on the shoulder.

Suddenly a black car pulled up to the curb and the door flies open. A small boy jumped out of the car, struggling to get free of another person's grasp. Sora finally managed to get out of the car, his shirt crooked and untidy, his pants sliding off his hips, and a scared and wild look in his eyes. Sora stumbled to the ground, his book bag tearing the contents flying everywhere. The car pulls away and Sora picks himself up, trying to gather as many stuff as possible. Wakka, Tidus, and Riku exchange looks and immediately bend down to help Sora gather his stuff. Sora sniffles and wipes his eyes and picks up his book bag.

"Hey are you okay? I mean did that man hurt you?" Tidus asks. Sora looks up, only to have Wakka and Tidus draw back in surprise. Riku just stands there staring at the sobbing boy. Sora's cerulean blue eyes were filled with tears, which were threatening to fall. Riku's stomach tightened. Sora grabbed his things and stood up quickly. Without a word he ran off.

"HEY WAIT!" Riku shouts. He breaks out into a run, chasing the small brunette.

"Hey wait up!" Riku calls after the boy. Sora immediately speeds up and runs around a corner only to end up in a dead end. Riku finally catches up with Sora and stops to catch his breath.

"If I give you my lunch money will you leave me alone?" Sora asks, throwing his wallet to Riku.

"No, I just wanted to know why you were crying." Riku answers. Sora stared at Riku as though he were crazy and possibly retarded.

"You chased me down for something that stupid?" Sora snapped.

"Err…. Yeah… okay maybe that wasn't such a brilliant idea.?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"So are you going to answer?"

"It's none of your business." Sora tells Riku rudely. Riku frowns and watches as Sora walks past Riku and picks up his wallet.

"I'm just trying to be nice." Riku growled. Sora looks back and smirks.

"I don't need your pity." Sora tells the platinum haired boy angrily.

"What the hell's your problem ?" Riku shouts, his anger reaching dangerous levels.

"PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!" Sora shouts. Sora walks out the alleyway, leaving Riku there, alone.

۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞

"Woah Riku, you look like hell." Tidus tells the pissed off Riku. Riku ignores Tidus and stomps his way into the classroom.

"What's his problem?" Tidus asks. Wakka shrugs and follows after Riku. The bell rings and Riku sits all the way in the back next to the small brunette.

"Why are you stalking me?" Sora asks, not even bothering to look at Riku.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Riku tells Sora. Sora frowns and shifts uncomfortably. Sitting had become a problem ever since his mom's boyfriend raped him. Sora sighs and finally raises his hand.

"Watcha want pipsqueak?" Professor Xigbar shot.

"I need to use the bathroom." Sora calls out. Sora meeps when twenty bullets shot past him.

"No bathroom breaks! If you gotta go, then go on the spot!" Xigbar growls. Sora slowly melts back into his seat, shaking slightly.

"Haha, this isn't like all those other middle schools. Keep acting like that and you might end up riddled with holes. Then what would your mom do?" Riku informs the little boy.

"She wouldn't care." Sora whispers.

۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞

"Dude what was that about?" Wakka asks.

"I don't know, he seemed a little upset." Riku answers. He had told him about what happened earlier that morning. Riku catches sight of Sora sitting in the back alone as usual. Like always he ate nothing at all. Riku immediately walks up to Sora and sits next to him. Wakka and Tidus follow suit and sit in front of Sora and Riku. Sora immediately tries to hide a bottle, but Riku managed to snatch the bottle out of his hand.

"HEY!" Sora shouts. Riku holds the bottle up to his face and looks at the label.

"Anti-Depressants?" Riku asked. Sora looks away and Riku hands the bottle back.

"Why do you keep stalking me?" Sora asks angrily.

"Well I can't exactly ignore something this cute." Riku answers, placing his arm around Sora.

"So wanna go out with me? Riku asks.

WHAP! SMUSH! Riku lands face first into his pasta and Wakka bursts out laughing.

"WOULD YOU QUIT HITTING ON PEOPLE!" Tidus shouts, smacking Riku over the head with a rolled up newspaper. Sora holds back his laughter, but fails miserably and lets out a small chuckle.

"Oh so you thought that was funny?" Riku asks, wiping the sauce off his face. Sora nods sheepishly and Riku picks up his pasta and smears it on Sora's face. Sora sits there motionlessly and then grabs Tidus' nachos and throws them at Riku. Riku dodges and the nachos hit a 10th grader in the head.

"WHO THREW THAT?" The 10th grader shouts. Sora points to Riku and Riku points back.

"Oh shit.. he hit Axel..." Tidus whispers. Tidus backs away from Sora and Sora looks at Riku confused.

"What's wrong with that?" Sora asks.

"He doesn't just throw food." Riku answers. Riku grabs Sora and forces him under as a fireball shot right at them.

"Oh." Sora mutters.

"FOOOOD FIGHT!" one of the kids shout. Immediately everyone starts to throw food and anything else they could find.

**((An Hour Later))**

Sora and Riku sigh as all five of them cleaned up the cafeteria (Axel got in trouble as well).

"That was awesome!" Tidus tells the four of them. Sora was happily mopping the floor and Riku was organizing the trays.

"So do you want to tell me why you were crying this morning?" Riku asks. Sora bites his lip and remains quiet.

"Dude something messed up must've happened if you're crying. Say.. you look a lot like Roxas." Axel says. The boys look at Sora and then back at Axel.

"You know my brother?" Sora asks.

"Roxas is your brother?" Riku asks. Sora nods and Riku gives Sora a sad smile.

"I see... so you're his little brother. He told me about you." Riku says. Sora looks he was gripping the mop so hard it had turned his knuckles white.

"How can you live in a place like that?" Riku asks.

"Don't fucking judge me! You don't know anything!" Sora shouts. Sora throws down the mop and runs out the cafeteria.

"What did you say?" Axel asks.

"For a shrimp he's pretty fast." Tidus says, watching Sora run out the school.

"What's his problem, ya?" Wakka asks. Riku sighs and picks up Sora's mop.

"His mom is. That bitch allows her boyfriends to just… rape and… hurt him as long as she gets her drugs." Riku answers coolly. Axel finishes up cleaning the tables and Wakka takes over Riku's job.

"Then why doesn't he run away?" Tidus asks. Axel gives Tidus a sad smile and looks out the window. Sora was long gone.

"Run where? Who can he go to? He doesn't have any friends and he's forbidden from seeing his father. What can he do? Live on the streets? He'll still suffer the same lifestyle." Axel answers.

_**OLD A/N:I finally finished it. This is my first yaoi story so tell me what you think okays? REVIEWS! REVIEWS! NOOOW!**_

_**New A/N: A rewrite.**_


	2. Broken Memories

_**A/N: We have been waiting for this chapter for a while... I'm trying to improve... I'M TRYING SO**_

_**FREAGGIN HARD IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS! Review luvs!**_

_**Runaway Love**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Broken Memory**_

"I'm home." Sora calls out softly. Sora looks around the dark empty house only to find his mom asleep on the couch. He carefully steps over the needles and beer cans and walks over to his mom.

"Mom I'm home." Sora whispers. He shakes his mom gently taking care to keep away at an arm's length.

"Mmm, Sora honey, what's wrong?" Came a soft reply. His mom slowly got up and looked around.

"Mom what's wrong?" Sora asks, noting her strange behavior.

"Oh baby, he left me." His mother replies, tears slipping down her cheeks. She pulls Sora close and starts crying on his shoulder.

"A-And your dad came by and our divorce is final, w-we're going to court for custody over you." His mom cries even harder and Sora felt his spirits lighten. _**I'm going to be able to live with dad?**_ Sora thinks excitedly. Then a wave of guilt washed over him. _**But I can't leave mom here... alone. After all she's still my mother,**_ Sora thinks.

"Oh Sora please don't leave me." Came a soft, dry, whisper. A soft snore erupts from his mother's lips. She slid a little. Sora hoists his mother up and slowly takes her into her bedroom. He then places her on the bed and pulls the covers over her. Sora walks back into the living room and pulls out a garbage bag and starts picking up the broken beer bottles, needles and cans. He throws the trash bag into the garbage can out in the front yard and walks back inside to start on his homework.

**۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞**

"You're kidding?" Riku shouts through the phone. Roxas had called him to break the good news.

"Nope! If dad wins Sora's going to come live with us!" Roxas replies happily.

"What if he doesn't...?" Riku asks quietly. There was an eerie silence at the end and then a growl.

"Uh yeah right, he's um going to win, but I thought you should keep your possibilities open you know... just in case." Riku tells the blond haired boy, carefully choosing his words.

"Thought so." Came a semi-happy reply.

"Seriously, Roxas... just because your dad's a lawyer and all doesn't mean the jury is going to agree with him. All she has to do is put on a grieving mother act and he'll lose for sure." Riku tells his friend softly.

There was a slight pause and then a sigh.

"I know, but we've got pictures of Sora's bruises and cuts, they'll have to believe us." Roxas counters.

"So can you come over?" Riku asks, brushing through his silver hair, the whole street of fan girls erupting in squeals. On the other end Roxas mimics Riku and the whole neighborhood of girls squeal.

"I hate you." Riku mutters.

"Heh, the blond guys always get the girls. Take Jessy (If I spelled his name wrong... oh well.) McCartney for instance. He's a singer and all the girls love him, even though his voice can kill a deaf man." Roxas tells Riku, who was imagining the whole scene.

"Jessy's a spazz." Riku mutters. Roxas nods in agreement and rolls onto his back.

"Oh about the sleep over thing, I can't go. I have to help Dad with the case. He's hell bent on winning Sora over." Roxas tells the boy. A disappointed grunt came from the other name and Roxas starts laughing.

"Hey if you keep that up everyone might think you're Leon." Roxas tells the silver-haired bishie.

"Ha Ha. See you at school." Riku replied sarcastically.

Sora picks up his laptop and sits down on the bed.

"You've Got Mail." The computer chimes.

"Mail, from who?" Sora asks himself. He didn't really have friends so who would… Sora clicks the icon. A picture of Riku pops up. A sweatdrop trickled down Sora's head. _This guy's a complete freak,_ Sora thought to himself. A message was attached to the picture. It said: _**Sora this is Riku, you know, the boy that chased you all morning. Yeah, so I was wondering if you would like to come to my birthday celebration and after that.. uh, sleep over. Tidus, Wakka, Axel and millions of over people I don't know are going to be there. Send a reply as fast as you can, Love – Message From Hellsadvocate**_

Sorasmiles slight, the heat rushing to his face. There was a soft ding and an IM popped up.

**Hellsadvocate:** _Great you're finally on, so your answer?_

**DaRkKybladeMaster:** _How the hell did you get my SN? _

**Hellsadvocate:** _Oh that? I um called in a favor..._

**DaRkKybladeMaster:** _Why are you stalking me?_

**Hellsadvocate:** _What the hell? I try to do something nice for you and you always give me an attitude? Are you bipolar or something? Anyways if I were stalking you I'd be right outside of your house. Last time I checked I was still home... unless you're having hallucinations._

**DaRkKybladeMaster:** _AGH! Can't you get a life or something and leave me alone?_

**Hellsadvocate:** _Nope, not until you give me an answer._

**DaRkKybladeMaster:** _Do I even have a choice?_

**Hellsadvocate:** _Nope_

**DaRkKybladeMaster:** _Fine... I'll go.. first I have to tell my mom._

**Hellsadvocate:** _YES! Alright then um, I'll pick you up after school, after I pick up Axel, Tidus, and Wakka._

**DaRkKybladeMaster:** _Alright then. I gotta go._

**Hellsadvocate:** _Wait.. just one more thing._

**DaRkKybladeMaster:**_ What?_

**Hellsadvocate:** _Do you want to talk about dirty stuff with me?_

**DaRkKybladeMaster:** _... _

**Hellsadvocate:** _Awe come on!_

**DaRkKybladeMaster: **_Goodbye Riku_

**DaRkKybladeMaster has signed off. Leave a message?**

**۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞**

"No you piece of shit." Riku mutters. "I was soo close." There was a slight snicker in the background.

" HAAAAAH REJECTED!" Tidus shouts. Everyone starts to crack up and Riku smacks Tidus over the head.

"At least it's closer than you'll ever get to a guy." Riku shot. There was an 'oooh' sound and Axel and Wakka look at Tidus intensively.

"Was that a challenge?" Tidus shot back. Riku smirks.

"No... it's a suicide bet, cause we all know you'll never get close to a guy, excluding, me, Axel, and Wakka." Riku tells the blond haired boy smoothly.

"Alright then, it's a bet. Two weeks tops. If you get Sora to be your boyfriend in two weeks I'll give you a whole week of allowance and I'll do your homework for a month." Riku spits in his hand and holds it holds out his hand.

"Deal," Riku shouts. "If I lose I'll give you a whole month of my allowance and dye my hair pink." Tidus spits in his hand and holds it out.

"Deal." Tidus agrees. The two of them grab each other's hand and shake on it.

"This is gonna be good." Axel tells Wakka.

"Riku is so going to lose." Wakka tells Axel.

"Nah I think Tidus will." Axel replies. The two of them shoot glances at each other and spit in their hands.

"Let's see then, I'll help Tidus and you'll help Riku, ya?" Wakka asks. Axel smirks and grabs Wakka's hand. "Deal." Axel says, shaking on it.

**۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞**

Sora gets off his bed and into his mother's room. She was awake and watching South Park. He cautiously walks up to her, making sure to stay out of arms reach.

"Hey mom, can I sleep over my friend's house for the weekends?" Sora asks. Sora's mom looks at Sora then sighs.

"Do whatever." She answers. Sora smiles and runs back to his room. He had no idea why but seeing Riku gave him butterflies in his stomach. He began to pack the necessities in a small bag along with an mp3 his brother Cloud had bought for his birthday. Sora searches his drawer for his chain which was given to him by his big sister Naminé. She lived with the rest of his family in the rich community of Sunset Hill. Instead he found a picture, which was faced down. He picked it up and looked at it. It was when mum and dad were still together and Sora was just a small baby. They had been happy. Until that happened. Now Sora remembered why he put the picture faced down. It was a broken memory with a painful past attached. Something he never wanted to remember ever again.

Sora placed the picture back down. He rummaged through the drawers searching for the chain again. He found it along with his wallet. The silver crown glistened in the light. The wallet of course was empty except for a small picture of him when he was four years of age. He smiled a the memory. He had lost four of his teeth, two on the top and two on the bottom. His father, Roxas, Cloud, and Namine had burst out laughing. His mother merely smiled when he cried to her. She said that it would grow in eventually although she paused before the eventually part. Sora smiles and wipes away the tear on his cheeks.

"We were so happy back then." Came a sad whisper. Sora turns around and sees his mom smiling, caught in a memory.

"What happened?" Sora asks, looking at the picture sadly. His mother doesn't reply at all, instead, she returned to her room. Sora sighed and stuffed the wallet back into the drawer. He had already known the answer to his own question. His mother wouldn't answer him because she knew it would hurt him. It was a small amount of proof that she still loved him. Sora sighed and undressed. He slipped into his pajamas and slipped into his bed. Tomorrow was the day of Riku's birthday. For some reason he couldn't wait to see that perverted.. yet funny guy.

"Mmm Riku."

**A/N: **_**What do you guys think? Huh huh? Tell me in the Reviews people! So fly over to that page my faithful readers!**_


	3. Murder and Kidnap

_**A/N:**_ _**Okay peoplez! I updated I updated! You guys have me running on my heels. You know I have a life too! Uh... okay... maybe I don't. I'm just so caught up playing SilkRoad Online. FREAGGING GOD I LEVELED DOWN AFTER DYING! Everybody kept summoning monster scrolls and they killed me with one hit.. I went from lvl 21 to level 20! I spent DAYS trying to get those experience and character stats points! Although I managed to level back up regain my stats and then I leveled up to lvl 22 awesome huh? Anyways... lets see what Riku tries to get Sora to be his booooyfriend!**_

**R**_**unaway Love**_

**Chapter 3**

**M**_**urder and Kidnap**_

Sora wakes up to the smell of coffee and cigarettes.

"What a bad combination." Sora mutters. Sora pushed the covers off his body and got up. He opened the door and found his mom talking with a man. The man had long silver hair, tanned skin, and amber eyes. His mom was fully dressed and giggling like a school girl. She was holding a manila folder with his name printed upon it.  
"I would love to meet this son of yours." The man told Sora's mom. Sora's mother turns around and catches sight of Sora who was trying to sneak away.

"There he is. Sora honey, come over here I would like you to meet my lawyer, Ansem." Sora stops in his tracks, hearing his mom call out to him. Sora grudgingly walks over to the table, holding back a frown and his tongue.

"So this is your son... Sora was it?" Ansem asks. Sora shudders feeling his guts tighten as thoughthe man's words were a python snake choking the very life out of him.

"It's a pleasure." Ansem says, holding out his hand. _**It's really not**_ Sora thought quietly to himself. He took Ansem's hand and shook it. Ansem smiles and Sora shudders again.

"Now get out of here before you're late, boy." His mother hisses. Sora happily rushes back into his room to take a shower and get dressed.

Sora turns on the hot water and pulls off his pajamas._** That man scares me... it's like he's about to tear himself into me...**_Sora thinks. Now he had more things to worry about, like the sleep over party, the court, and the new man. _**I bet he's banging her...**_Sora thinks. He slips into the shower, feeling the warm droplets of water washing away the sour smell of cigarettes and the years of abuse. Yet once he got out the feeling came back. Sora pulls on his clothes and grabs his bag.

"Mo.." Sora never finished his sentence he was too caught up in watching his mother and Ansem kiss. _**Surprise Surprise... **_Sora thinks. His mother looks away from Ansem and then at him. She pulled away from Ansem and glared at Sora.

"Sheee's baaaack." Sora drawled under her breath.

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" His mom asks angrily.

"I was just getting ready." Sora tells his mom quietly.

"Well now you're ready so get." Sora's mom hisses. Sora ignores Ansem's smirk and runs out the house. The feeling of hope was draining right out of him.

"Kaiirriii my bundle of happiness, will you go out with me?" Riku asked. He took Kairi's hand in his own and kissed it. Kairi giggles and points over his shoulder. Before Riku could turn something hard smacked into his head. Rikui groans in pain and releases Kairi's hand to rub his injured head.

"THERE'S YOUR ANSWER MEATHEAD!" Tidus shouts, whapping Riku hard across the head with his geometry book.

"Dude, can't I hit on a girl anymore?" Riku asks.

"Not when you're trying to get a depressed possibly gay boy to like you." Axel growls. He placed his hand on Riku's head and forced it towards theschool entrance. The girls were giggling and pointing to Sora.

"Wow… he's so cute." One of them thought they wrong about the cute part. To him, Sora looked smoking hot. Today Sora was wearing black jeans with two silver chains criss-crossing his waist. His shirt was black which said : People like you are the reason people like me need medication. Riku's jaw drops as he looks him up and down.

"Well he got you there, ya?" Wakka asks, referring to Sora's shirt. Riku glares at Wakka who snickers. Riku immediately walks over to Sora who doesn't notice him except the fact that he left his math book at home. Riku runs his hand through his silver locks and the whole hall of fan girls did the three **S**'.

**S**wooned

**S**quealed

**S**ighed

Axel mimics Riku and Wakka and Tidus imitated the girls. They threw themselves at Axel's feet and kissed the ground.

"Oh you're so hot oh mighty Axel!" Tidus cries out in a poor imitation of a girl's voice.

"Thank you, thank you. Unlike Riku I'm naturally hot and sexy. Think how many hours Riku took standing in the mirror trying to keep that tumbleweed down." Axel tells the two boys. The three of them crack up until Axel yelps in pain as a study book hit him right in the mouth.

"HEY AXEL, WHEN YOU INSULT SOMEONE MAYBE YOU SHOULD MAKE SURE THEY CAN'T KICK YOUR ASS!" Riku shouts. Sora looks up from his locker/ He tujrns slightly pink and murmurs a soft spoken hello.

"Damn he has one hell of a baseball arm." Axel mutters rubbing his jaw.

"If you ask me, I wonder how many years of gel and plastic surgery it took for you to get that way. Naturally beautiful my ass." A voice murmured behind them. Axels ears prick up as he recognized the speaker.  
"ROXAS! OH MY BEAUTIFUL LOVING ROXAS!" Axel cries out. Axel runs towards Roxas with outstretched arms then stops. If looks could kill Roxas's look could send you straight to hell. The blond twin of Sora's eyes were narrowed to cat-like slits. Red hot flames of jealousy and anger surrounded him like a cloud of evil.

"Er, did I do something?" Axel asks, rubbing the back of his head.

"DON'T PLAY ALL INNOCENT AND LOVEY-DOVEY WITH ME FUCKER!" Roxas shouts as he smacked Axel across the head. Axel yelps and backs away slowly.

"Woah baby, c-calm down, I'm sure this is some small misunderstanding." Axel stutters. Roxas's eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch smaller, giving him the menacing look of an avenging angel. Axel gulps and begins to back away slowly.

"Wrong thing to say, man." Tidus and Wakka speak in unison.

"Calm down?"

"Yeah l-"

"CALM DOWN!"

"Now Roxas l-let's j-just ta-"

"I AM CALM!" Roxas shouts he whaps Axel across the head simultaneously. Wakka and Tidus shake their heads, watching Roxas beat Axel to a bloody pulp.

**((Two Seconds Later))**

"Axel! I'm so sorry! Talk to me!" Roxas shouts shaking the bloodied Axel.

"S-So much…. Pain.." Axel squeaks. Roxas's eyes fill up with tears and He hugs Axel to his chest. Axel pats his arm while Roxas showers him with kisses.

"Well that's a new record." Wakka mutters.

"Mm I love you too baby." Axel murmurs, kissing Roxas again. Tidus and Wakka both gag. A ringing noise breaks the two couples up. Axel pulls his cell from his pocket.

"Oh hey, um….. I can't talk right now, um I'm sort of in the middle of talking to a frien-" Axel stops and looks at Roxas. Black flames surrounded Roxas's body and his hand twitched slightly. Wakka and Tidus scoot away from the couple, unable to shake the feeling of impending doom. Axel laughs nervously. Roxas advanced on Axel slowly and menacingly. In his hand was a very sharp object looking more and more like a knife.

"Axel I'ma give you one chance to tell me who you are talking to." Roxas tells the trembling redhead darkly.

"If I tell you, you promise not to hurt me?" Axel asks shakingly. Fast as lightning Roxas snatched the phone and held it to his ear, out of Axel's reach.

"Who is this?" Roxas hisses. Axel groans and held his head with his hands.

"This is Axel's girlfriend, who the hell are you?" The voice asks. Roxas crushes the phone into black dust.

"AXXXEEEELLLL!" Roxas shouts. Axel looks up and shrinks into a chibi form.

"Run Away!" Axel shouts. He immediately takes off with a pissed off Roxas chasing after him.

"YOU COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME YOU COWARDLY DOG!" Roxas shouts.

WHAP! The sound reverberated through the hallway. Tidus and Wakka turn back to find Riku clutching his cheek.

"PERVERT!" Sora shouts angrily, his face flushed and his breath short. Sora runs off and Riku smiles lazily.

"Damn that was worth it." Riku whispers.

"What did you do this time?" Tidus asks. Riku smiles dreamily in Sora's direction.

"I just stole a kiss and a butt rub." Riku answers, rubbing the red fist print on his face.

"Idiot." The two of them grumble.

"At this point you're not going to go anywhere with this bet." Axel tells Riku. Riku turns around and cries out. He backs away slowly, a large sweatdrop trickling down the side of his head.

"W-w-what the hell happened to you?" Riku asks. Hell was exactly what Axel looked like. His clothes were torn, bite marks filled the skin of his neck, and he had a black eyes.

"Roxas."

"And I'm taking love advice from you?" Riku ask a slender eyebrow slightly raised. Axel glares at Riku then shrugs.

"Hey, I already got him. Eventually he'll come around and forgive me, you on the other hand have nothing. Me and Roxas will have crazy, kinky, make-up se-" **WHAM!** Riku smashes his book right into Axel's face, cutting him short.

"Don't. Even. Finish. That. Sentence." Riku spoke through gritted teeth. Axel merely , Wakka, and Tidus exchange their goodbyes with Axel as the bell rang signaling the beginning of school.

"He's right you know, you're not getting anywhere being a pervert." Tidus tells Riku. Riku, apparently lost in thought, didn't hear a word Tidus said.

"Hey Destiny Islands to Riku." Tidus called out, snapping his fingers in front of Riku's face. Riku snaps out of his thoughts but not quick enough to avoid walking head-first into a wall.

"Son of a biscuit-eater, why didn't you guys tell me there was a wall there?" Riku snapped. He punches the wall and teeters away, rubbing the fist-sized not in his head.

**۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞**

Sora walks into class and takes a seat at an empty table at the back of the class in a corner. Riku's table was already full to the max with a bunch of giggling and gaggling girls with all whom he had flirted with. Sora felt his stomch clench tightly. He was mad. Thoughts filled Sora's head. Was he just a diversion then? A game, a conquest, was there really no interest in him except for easy pickings? Sora glared at his hands. He remembered the kiss… _his_ first kiss. The butterflies he felt when their lips melt and the desire to kiss him back. Sora flushed in embarrassment as the memory of the events that passed in the early morning, flooded back to him. Did he like that arrogant, sun-out-of –his-ass bastard?

"May I sit here?" The question startled Sora out of his thoughts. The voice was sulky and dark, but beautiful full of an ancient lilt. Sora looks up his eyes meeting dismal grey ones. They belonged to a handsome boy with flawless skin with long silver hair hanging over his face. Sora shrugs.

"I don't mind." Sora answered the boy nonchalantly. The boy drops his messenger bag to the ground and slides onto the stool next to Sora's. Sora glares at Riku's table.

"Zexy!" The boy next to Sora sat up straight, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Demyx." He said the name with audible contempt. He scanned the room until he found who he was searching for. Sora follows his gaze to a tall blond-haired boy with sparkling cerulean eyes. His blonde hair was styled into a mullet which matched his leather jacket, leather pants, and leather biking boots.

"King Mickey, he's coming over here." The boy swears. He covers his eyes with a hand refusing to look at Demyx.

"Hey, what's up Zexion and shrimpy kid, mind if I sit here?"

"No."

"Yes." Zexion and Sora answered as the same time. Demyx flashes Sora a blinding white smile and plops down on a stool next to the boy named Zexion. Zexion groans and slumps forward, hands over his ears.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora asks Zexion. Zexion shook his head and continued to ignore Demyx, Who was now talking endlessly about guitars and different rockbands.

"Make him shut up." Zexion pleaded with Sora. A large sweatdrop trickles down Sora's temple and he opens his mouth, ready to speak until someone interrupted.

"Hey Demyx, come on stop talking, you're boring the poor guys to death." The voice, Sora recognized, belonged to his brother Roxas. Sora turns to his brother, his face brightening.

"Roxy!" Sora cried out. Roxas grins and ruffles Sora's hair.

"What's up Sora, did you miss me?"

"Of course!"

Roxas pulled a stool up next to Sora's and the two engage in conversation, leaving Zexion to the mercy of Demyx.

"Listen up class!" The conversations died down as their teacher Ms. Gainsborough called for everyone's attention. Ms. Gainsborough was a woman in her 20's with pretty green eyes, tan skin, and long and braided brown hair going down her backside. She smiled brightly at the class, the boys for once, sighing with admiration.

"Okay now that everyone is in a group let us start." Aerith tells the class. "Okay remember this is a competition to see who can make the best cake at the end of class." Aerith tells the class in her usual cheery voice.

"We're going to beat these guys for sure." Roxas tells Sora. A shadow casts itself over Sora and his table and Roxas looks up.

"You think so?" Riku asks. Roxas glares at Riku and crosses his arms.

"Just because you managed to win these past months doesn't mean a damn thing." Roxas growls. Riku smirks and taps Roxas on the forehead with his finger.

"We'll see about that." Riku mutters. Riku walks away and Roxas shakes his fist at Riku's back.

"Lets make one of the cakes you use to make." Roxas tells Sora.

"It doesn't matter, you still won't win Roxy." Riku commented as he walked by.

"Oh really?" Sora asks underneath his breath. The desire to beat Riku into submission flared to life. He was going to burn Riku, he was going to burn him realll bad.

"Alright, I'll need two eggs, some milk and cinnamon and chocolate powder. Both need to be sweetened. Then we'll need vanilla icing and some red and green food dye and some decoration icing. Oh and we'll need flour and some strawberries." Sora tells the group. Zexion and Demyx immediately get to work by searching the cabinets for cinnamon and flour while Roxas pulled out some chocolate powder and vanilla icing. Sora already had the strawberries at hand.

Unable to stop himself from looking, Sora shoots a quick glance towards Riku's direction. Riku was already working on his cake with the efficiency of a professional baker. Sora felt himself blush as the memories of the kiss danced across his mind for the fiftieth time in a row.

"Great, I'm going crazy." Sora mutters. Demyx and Zexion dumped the bags of cinnamon and flour onto the table in front of Sora. Sora turns back to the table and pushes up his sleeves. He was going have to work fast and hard if he intended to beat Riku. Sora started on the recipe with such efficiency and speed that a few curious onlooker watched him with interest. Roxas grins as he recognized the dawn of Riku's hard and fast downfall.

**An Hour Later **

"Time is up, class!" Aerith chimes. Everyone gives a sigh of relief and Aerith floated around the room checking and tasting everyone's cake. Finally she stops in front of Riku's cake. Her smile was one of admiration and pride.

"Perfect marks for representation and creativity." Aerith tells the grinning Riku. She cuts a piece out of the cake and takes a bite. A dreamy grin spreads across her face and a sigh erupts from her lips.

"Wonderful Riku, your cake is simply divine." Aerith compliments. Riku smiles a smile that made Sora's heart stop. Sora turns pink and pushed away his thoughts of Riku. Aerith stops in front of their table and looks from Demyx to Zexion then to the cake. Her face rapidly changed from it's warm tan color to deadly white.

"Is this your cake D-Demyx?" Aerith asks frightfully. Demyx grins and nods.

"I helped if that's what you're asking, go on, taste it!" Demyx replied enthusiastically. A look opf horror crossed Aerith's face as though someone had sentenced her to death. And eating Demyx's cooking was like condemning someone to a horrible and food poisoning death. She smiles weakly and cuts a piece of cake, her hands shaky and wet with sweat. Slowly she took a bite out of her piece of cake, her eyes shut tight and her mouth chewing slowly. The whole class leaned in as if expecting Aerith to turn green, but instead her eyes shot open.

"Oh!" Aerith sighed. She cut another piece of cake and ate it slowly, savoring each bite.

"This… is the most amazing cake I've ever had. Excluding Naminé's of course." Aerith spoke, breathlessly. She grinned and wrote something down on her clipboard.

"RZDS team wins!" Aerith announces. Sora grins and Roxas punches the air. Sora takes another quick glance at Riku. He was staring\ at Sora with such a passionate intensity that it made Sora shiver. Riku's look was one of admiration. Sora looks away, feeling his face flush.

"Good job little brother, I knew with you on our side, we would win!" Roxas congratulates his brother ecstatically. Sora grins as Roxas ruffles his hair.

"Okay now everyone, I would like foryou all to go to the back cabinet and retrieve some plates so we can celebrate the start of a new school term. Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, and Sora of course are excluded since I brought a special cake just for the winners on my special china."

The class was once again full of activity as everyone walked to the back cabinets to retrieve the plates. After they had retrieved their plates they washed them at the sink with a red rag. Sora, Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas were already seated, watching Aerith cut a delectable looking cake with watery mouths.

"I hbope you guys enjoy it." Aerith told them. She smiles the same heartwarming she smiled at the beginning of class. They all thanked Aerith and dug intooo tttheir piece of their cake. In a short amount of time everyone had begun eating cake, even trying out other students' cakes.

"Excuse me." A voice called from the doorway. The voice belonged to the janitor. "Have ya'll seen a red rag lying around. I was using it to clean the toilets and I seemed to have left it here."

"What color?" Zexion asks, a small knowing grin lurking on his face.

"Red."

There was a sudden chorus of chair screeches as everyone flooded out of the room to throw up. Zexion bursts out laughing joined in by Demyx and Roxas. Sora smiles at Aerith who hid her smile with her hand.

"Well after you guys are done eating you four are dismissed, seeing as everyone excused themselves."

**۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞**

Sora whistles happily as he waltzed up to the entrance of his house. He opened the door only to find his mother and Ansem in passionate embrace. Sora's mother pulls away from Ansem and cast Sora a glance.

"Oh you're home." Was her only reply to his arrival. Sora looks from Ansem to his mother than to his feet.

"Err yeah."

"I thought you were going to go to your friend's house."

"Yeah, I just came back to get ready."

"Hurry up, I have plans tonight."

Sora nods quickly and hurries to his room. He closes the door behind him, aware of Ansem's eyes burning holes into his back. Sora sighs and throws his messenger bag onto his bed. Quickly he ransacks the laundry basket full of clean clothes. With clean clothes in hand and a towel in the other, Hora enters the bathroom noting the fixed door… without a lock. Sora bites his lower lip until he finally pushed his fears aside. Sora turns on the shower head and quickly undresses.

Sora sighs in contentment as he pushed the shower curtains back. He stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel rack only to find it empty.

"I'm pretty sure I put it there." Sora murmurs. He sighs and walks into his room. He stops. Ansem was sitting on his bed a white towel in hand.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sora asked quietly. Ansem flashes him a hungry look as he \stands up. Sora backed away as Ansem advanced towards him.

"S-stay away from me!" Sora shouts. Ansem lunges towards him and yanks him closer by the arm.

"Beautiful." Ansem whispered. Sora felt his hands exploring him. Sora struggles only to be subdued even tighter. Ansem throws Sora onto the bed. A wicked grin contorts Ansem's features.

"Don't worry Sora I'll make it enjoyable for you." He whispered, saying Sora's name with a purr. Sora closed his eyes tightly just as Ansem plunges into him with full force. Sora gasps in pain. Tears trickle down the corner of his eyes as Ansem continued to thrust back and forth. Sora grasps his sheets with tightly clenched face. _Please make it stop,_ Sora begged quietly.

It had been one of the longest and worst rapes Sora had ever experienced. Ansem had made good on his promise, making Sora's body react to every touch and movement. Sora felt Ansem's cool lips press against his skin. Sora suppressed a shudder.

"Until next time my dear Sora." Ansem whispered in Sora's ear before he left Sora's room altogether.

_I wish it would stop._

_I know.. I'll make it go away._

_He hurts you... she never listens.. she never cared._

_Can you really.. can you really make it stop?_

_Yes I can. Tonight... I'll make it stop._

**Approximately 1:00 am**

**In the morning**

"Squally you got a homicide case." Yuffie tells the grumpy yet decidedly handsome homicide detective. The detective grumbles something to his partner.

"What didya say?" Yuffie asks loudly. The detective glares at his partner before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's **not **Squall, it's Leon." Leon replied gruffly. Yuffie rolled her eyes and handed him manila folder.

"Yeah yeah, but I think you should take this case instead of correcting me over a name." Yuffie tells her partner. Leon took the folder and flipped through it.

"What is it?" Leon asks. He stops on a picture of a very familiar woman.

"Cloud's ex-mom was murdered in her sleep. No sign of rape but she was stabbed to death. The killer dragged out her death, torturing her slowly. He did the same to her boyfriend slash lawyer. The profiler ruled out a mentally unstable serial killer on the rise. He said it was a crime of passion. A lot of passion." Yuffie informs Leon grimly. Yuffie hands Leon a cup of coffee and sits next to him.

"Was there a little boy?" Leon asked. Yuffie shook her head.

"No, but there were signs of struggle in the next bedroom, some kind of struggle went down there. But, no sign of Sora he has completely vanished. We could find no trace of the killer or potential kidnapper."

"So Sora?"

"Has possibly been kidnapped or is on the run."

_**A/N: This is a rewrite of the older chapter.**_


	4. Chasing Regrets

♥♣♥♥♣♥♥♣♥

_**Runaway Love**_

♥♣♥♥♣♥

**Chapter 4**

♥♣♥

_Chasing Regrets_

**"T**hank you sir." A soft voice whispers. A small boy stood in front of a hotel far from Destiny Island. His eyes were puffy from all the crying he had done when he found out what had happened. The night had already turned to morning and he was running out of money, from running too much. Even better, he blew off someone he had feelings for, though he never confessed to him. The boy rings the bell at the front counter and receives a room key. "Thank you." the boy tells the man. He was all alone all over again and no one would even notice. He remembered the look on their faces the way they were killed and, how he was sitting there in their blood. That guilty wave that swept over him. "It's all my fault!" Sora wails crying on his bed. Even after he was free from them, he couldn't stop crying. What was even worse was that he was missing the most annoying person in his life. "Riku.." Sora whispers.

♥♣♥♥♣♥♥♣♥

"Wow I never seen Riku this down since... well ever." Tidus whispers to Wakka. Riku was sitting alone in the corner, like a robot. "Maybe we should go talk to him, ya?" Wakka asks. Tidus and Wakka moonwalk over to Riku and pat his shoulder. "Come on Riku, Sora will come back eventually." Tidus tells Riku. Riku slips deeper into his depression and Wakka smacks himself in the head. "Yeah he wouldn't leave without saying good bye to you, unless he ran away because of you." Wakka tells Riku. Riku falls back, his soul flying away from him in shame. "Maybe we should just uh.. leave him be." Tidus tells Wakka.. Wakka nods in agreement and the two scoot away from Riku. "It's... all... my.. fault?" Riku whispers. He slowly melts out of his seat and huddles up under the desk. "I'm such a... bad... bad.. man." Riku whispers. The whole class twitches, sensing the gloom and doom pouring out of the corner of shame. "U-um, Riku p-p-please join the class." Rinoa stutters. Riku shoots his teacher an evil, depressed, look. Rinoa squeals and backs away from Riku. "R-R-Right, lets just start class." Rinoa says. Riku stares out the window. _**It's my fault Sora is gone. If only I told someone, I could've protected him for once **_Riku thinks. Riku groans and shakes his head. _**This is like some evil dramatic sitcom made by a teenage girl with raging hormones. **_Riku stands up and slams his hands on his desk. "DAMN IT! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!!! GIVE ME MY SORA! THE CANDY OF MY EYE, MY ANGEL, MY HEART, MY LIFE!!!" Riku shouts. The whole room of girls squeal and Riku brushes his hand through his hair and the girls faint. "R-Riku... the police are here to see you." Rinoa calls out. Riku walk out and see a man and a girl arguing. "Excuse me, but my teacher said you wanted to see me." Riku tells the two. The two of them break up and the man fixes his tie. "Oh my dear Juliet, how I long for such sweet lips to caress my own and your soft arms to hold me." Riku says softly, taking the woman's hand in his own and kissing it gently. WHAM! Riku flies into the wall, blood coming out of his nose. The girl wipes her fist and crosses her arms. "Give it a rest Romeo, I'm more interested in a guy with more... manly features, pretty-boy. Anyways, my name is Yuffie." Yuffie tells Riku coldly. Riku stands there amazed and rubs his face. "I've been... rejected. Oh how you remind me of my dear sweet Sora." Riku cries out in his cheesy french accent. Leon shakes his head and Yuffie just stands there, giving him a stupid, lost, look. "Umm yeah, can we just get this over with?" Leon asks. Riku follows the two detectives into an empty classroom and sits down. "Was there anything, bothering Sora at home or at school?" Yuffie asks. Riku looks away ashamed and nods slightly. "His mother was a junkie and brought home many men at night. Nearly all of them raped him and his mother just sat there, pretending like nothing happened." Riku tells the detective. Leon scribbles it down on his notepad and looks at Yuffie. "I see, was it bad enough to make him kill his mom and her boyfriend?" Yuffie asks. The chair falls to the floor and Riku was standing up his hands on the desk. "Sora would never do that! He's gentle and kind and not the kind of monster that would do such a thing. I'll tell you one thing, his parents got what they deserve. To hurt a poor innocent and sweet boy that way!" Riku shouts. He storms out of the classroom and walks right out of school. "That's the same thing Cloud said when I talked to him." Leon whispers. Yuffie sighs and looks over the pictures taken at the murder scene. "This guy is smart. He left no trace at all at the murder scene. You could tell he clearly hated them. I mean look at the position they're in." Yuffie mutters. The two of them get up and leave right after the bell.

♥♣♥♥♣♥

Sora walks into the bathroom checking his money supply. His money was running low after spending it on clothes, food, a hotel room, and a taxi ride. He knew he would have to return back home soon. And there, the police would be waiting for him. Anger, grief, and hopelessness soon swamped him. He hadn't done anything wrong, so why was it happening to him. It was like his whole happy life was being pulled out from under him every second. Sora smashes the window, the shards cutting up his hand. Blood gushed out his wounds and Sora starts crying, quickly grabbing a towel to stop the bleeding. He felt as if there was nothing left for him anymore. After a few hours, he fell asleep, forgetting that he was losing blood from the wound on his wrist. He could still hear the managers cries for help, the sirens, and being lifted off the ground and onto a soft bed.

♥♣♥♥♣♥

"I need to see him!! DAMN IT!! LET ME THROUGH!!" Rikku shouts. He had just received a call that Sora was in the hospital after attempting to commit suicide. "It's alright, let him through." Leon orders. The police moved aside and Riku rushes to the bed. Sora was lying there, motionless. His heart-fluttered slightly but returned to it's state of grief. "I'm sorry but you only have a few minutes before we take him to the County Jail Hospital." says Leon. Riku shoots the two detectives a look that could make milk curdle and make a mass murderer piss in his pants. Leon stares at Riku, steadily and calm although he wanted nothing more than to break away from Riku's menacing glares. "SORA DID NOT KILL THEM!! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE HIM ALO-" Rikku was cut off by the police being thrown aside and a flash of yellow. WHAM! Leon was thrown to the ground, Cloud standing over him, his eyes sparkling with unimaginable fury and pain. "How dare you think my brother has anything to do with that whore's death!" Cloud shouts. Leon looks away, his expression unreadable. "Cloud.. I.." Leon starts. There was another noise and Cloud was being restrained by the officers. He had punched Leon square in his face and his pride. "I hate you! I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR SORA, JACKASS!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYMORE!! DON'T CALL MY HOUSE ANYMORE AND GO FIND A NEW FUCK TOY YOU BAG OF SHIT!" Cloud shouts. The police drag him out the room and Yuffie helps Leon up. "Leon are you-" Yuffie was cut off immediately by Leon. "I'm fine.. I just need some fresh air." Leon mutters. He walks out the room, Yuffie following after him. Leaving Riku alone with the unconscious Sora. He couldn't let go of his hand. There was a soft stir and Sora's cerulean blue eyes peered up at him. "You're awake." Riku whispers. Sora clutches Riku's hand tightly. "Where am I?" Sora asks in a coarse voice. Sora tries to sit up, but Rikku reacted quickly by pushing him back down softly. "You're in the hospital." Riku whispers. Sora suddenly sits up and gets out of bed, pulling off the needles from his arm. Sora rushes to the door, but Riku grabs him by the waist and holds him tightly. "What's wrong?!" Riku shouts. Sora tries to push Riku away from him, but soon gave up. "Please.. the police... I didn't do it.. I swear!" Sora cries out, sobbing quietly. Sora slides to the floor and Riku holds him tightly. "I know, I won't let them take you." Riku whispers. Sora pushes him away. "Why... why the hell do you care?!" Sora shouts. Riku looks surprised for a second then looks away. "I-I lo-" Riku was cut off by Cloud barging in. "Sora... you're awake.." Cloud whispers. Before Sora had time to respond Cloud dragged him into a hug. "I was worried about you." Cloud whispers. Leon walks and so does Yuffie. Police walk in with them and grab Sora by the arms and wrenched him out of Cloud's arms. "I'm sorry Cloud, but Sora Strife you are here by arrested for murder in the first degree." says Leon. Cloud tries to tackle the police, but two more came in and held him back. "LET HIM GO!! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!!" Cloud shouts. "RIKU! BROTHER!!" Sora shouts. Sora bites one of the guards and runs. "Nurse grab him!" Leon shouts. The nurse turns around and tries to grab Sora. Sora ducks and rushes on looking back at the nurse. "SORA WATCH OUT!" Riku shouts. Sora gasps as he flew off the stairs. Sora closes his eyes but didn't feel the impact. He opens them and cries out. Riku was lying on the ground, holding him tightly. His head was bleeding and Sora's wounds had opened up. "Riku... wake up... please." Sora whispers, shaking Rikku roughly. Riku doesn't stir and Sora shakes harder. "PLEASE!!!" Sora shouts. The nurse grabs him and pulls him away from Riku. A doctor quickly checks his pulse and nods. "He's still alive, get him to the emergency room!" The doctor shouts. Sora screams and shouts trying to fight his way back to Riku, but was too weak, from losing too much blood.

♥♣♥♥♣♥♥♣♥♥♣♥

**_Rikkutized-crazy_I'm ending it here birdies!! Yes I know after not updating for a long time, I'm ending it like this. Yes.. I know. Please review if you want to see what happens in the next chapter. I gurantee it will be very long. Since... it is the last chapter of the whole series!! JK There'll be a lot more to come. I will be coming out with a new story as well. Hope you guys read it and enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!!! Lets see if you can figure out what happens in the next chapter with the little tidbit I gave you.**

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER**

"**P**lease Sora don't!!" Naminé shouts. "It's my fault.. Riku got hurt!!! I hate this.. I don't deserve to live this lie anymore!!" Sora shouts. He closes his eyes, the wind brushing his skin. **_Please Forgive me... for what I'm about to do. _**Sora thinks. There was a high-pitched scream as Sora fell forward. Off the ledge. Riku flashes into his mind.. his time with him... he was never going to see him again. Everything rushed into his mind... and then just darkness.


	5. The Light At The End of The Tunnel

**۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞**

**۩۞** _**Runaway Love**_ **۩۞**

_Chapter 5_

_The Light At The End of the Tunnel_

"LET ME GO!" Sora shouted angrily. He fought against the leather straps binding him down to his hospital bed but without success. His broken sobs filled the quiet hospital room until they fell away to incoherent babble. His life was spiraling further and further out of control, an endless hell in which he could not escape. It was his fault that his world was going to hell and it was his fault that people were being pulled down with him.

_**That's right Sora, it's all of your fault. No one's to blame except for you... **_A voice whispers to Sora.

"N-no it's not my fault." Sora tells himself through his tears.

_**But you said it yourself, it's all your fault. Remember why your parents split up?**_

"P-please s-s-stop.." Sora whispers.

_**Oh don't deny it. Remember? If you hadn't said anything about your mother's affair or about your father's money troubles, they wouldn't of argued and things would've ran smoothly. The affair would've eventually ended and your father was going to get that promotion. Remember Cloud's words?**_

Cloud's cruel and sharp words cut through the silence of his mind like a sharp knife.

_"If you hadn't been born, if you kept your damn mouth shut, mom and dad wouldn't of split up! It's all of your fault!"_

_**That's right Sora, you can deny it all you want, but the truth is there in your memories. Everything happened all because of you, all because of you… **_The voice trailed off into silence.

"No, nooo, noo." _Sora sobs._

_**Allllll your fault….**_

Complete silence filled the room.

"It's all… my fault..." Sora finally whispered. His eyes had gone blank and his face, stoic. He got up slowly and looked at his wrists. He felt as though he had forgotten something. His eyes stared at the red lacerations on his wrist. Sora slides off the hospital bed and walks out of the room. The hospital was quiet. There were no nurses, no doctors, and no visitors around. Sora walked towards the stairwell. His mind only wanted one thing. And that was peace. Unknown to him, was a girl a girl he would've recognized. A girl who ran off to tell her brothers about the unfolding events.

"CLOUD WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" A voice shouted from the doorway. Cloud and Leon turn their eyes to the doorway to find Naminé standing there, panting heavily.

"What's wrong Naminé?" Cloud asked softly.

"S-Sora, went up to the roof a-a-and I think he's going to try to..." Naminé stutters. Cloud looks at her in horror and rushes out the room along with Leon and Naminé. The three raced up the staircase, racing against time. Cloud was the first to reach the roof, followed by Leon, who was followed by Naminé. Sora was standing on the other side of the railing, his blue hospital gown fluttering in the wind. His eyes were blank and lost. He turned his head towards the people who looked familiar.

"Who are you?" Sora asks. His voice was flat and unfeeling. Cloud glanced towards Leon

"There's something… wrong with Sora." Leon murmurs.

"I know… I've never seen him this way." Naminé spoke softly.

Cloud advanced towards Sora, slowly, his blue eyes pleading.

"Sora, please get down from there." Cloud whispered, slowly making his way to him. Sora tensed up and looked over his shoulder.

"Don't come near me!" Sora shouts.

"Please Sora don't do this, we're trying to find a way to clear your name, please just..." Cloud whispers. Cloud reaches for Sora, but Sora moves away from him and closer towards the edge of the ledge. Leon stops Cloud and moves forward instead.

"Sora, if you do this it won't make anything different. You'll just make things worse and you'll let down Cloud and Naminé and Riku. Riku risked his life to save you." Leon tells Sora softly. Sora nodded monotonously.

"You're right, it's all my fault if I had never said anything, if I never had done that, none of this would've happened. If I disappear then everyone can be happy." Sora spoke again. His voice was still flat but now there was an edge to it. Cloud smacks Leon across the head and glares at him.

"YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE YOU ASS!" Cloud shouts. Naminé shakes her head and Sora stared at the street below.

"WELL I'M NOT GOOD AT THIS KIND OF THING!" Leon shouts back.

"WELL THEN KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Cloud hisses. Naminé walks forward and Sora moves closer to the ledge.

"Please Sora, don't do this. Daddy is going to clear your name we'll be happy again… a one… big.. happy family." Naminé sobbed. Sora shook his head and looked away from Naminé.

"I could've killed Riku and it's my fault that mommy's dead." Sora saids softly. Naminé touches Sora's hand and Sora jumps. He pulls away from her. Sora's sudden jerk caused Sora to lose balance.

"SORA!" Naminé screams.

All there was, was darkness and nothing. Sora opens his eyes and stares at the street below him.

"DAMN IT SORA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" A familiar voice shouts. Sora looks up and sees Riku holding him, keeping from falling.

The blankness from Sora's eyes slid away and were suddenly replaced with fear.

"Riku!"Sora cried out.

"Grab both of my hands!" Riku shouted.

"No, Riku, let me go it's better this way." Sora spoke softly. Riku shook his head.

"Stop trying to run away!" Riku snapped.

"I'm not running!" Sora yelled. Riku smirked.

"Oh yeah? What do you call this? You can't find any other exit, no other way to run so you try to chose death! You're running!"

"I'm not running! I want to die so that everyone will be happy. This is the only way I can think of atoning!" Sora cried. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Atone for what? This wasn't your fault so stop acting like a baby and grow up. I'm not going to let you go through this alone and I'm not going to let you go... well by choice at least." Riku shouts down to Sora. Sora looks away almost ready to cry "Now give me your other hand."

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora. Sora tried to pull away but Riku had him in a tight grip.

"Why?" Sora asks. Riku looked surprised at the question and smiles.

"Wasn't it obvious? I love you and I'm not going to let you get off that easy if it's the last thing I do... it actually might be the last thing I do." Riku tells Sora softly. Sora smiles through his tears. Riku hugs him tightly and Naminé joins in.

"Sora don't ever do that again." Riku whispers. Sora nods and Naminé lets go of the two boys.

"Riku I love you too." Sora whispers. He leans forward and kissed Riku on the lips. It was unlike anything Sora had ever experienced. The warmth of Riku's lips and their sudden contact, sent a jolt of electricity through Sora's body. The jolt of lightning set of a swarm of butterflies in Sora's stomach. All in all the kiss was the most amazing experience of his life. Sora pulls away and Riku smirks.

"DAMN IT SORA! You scared the living Kingdom Hearts outta me." A voice shouts. Sora turns around only to be swept up into one of Cloud's large bear hugs. Sora hugs back, tears flowing even more freely.

"Don't you ever, do that to me, ever again." Cloud whispered. There was a small grunt behind them and Sora looked over Cloud's shoulder. Leon was standing behind the two. He had a small smile on his face. A rare smile.

"What's up Leon, you look like you had your birthday early." Sora stated. Leon held up his phone.

"I called the DA's office, they have received new evidence from the CSI lab. They all agree that you could not have possibly killed the two victims. They dropped the charges against you and the warrant for your arrest has been removed." Leon replied. Sora's eyes widen and he wrapped his arms around Leon.

"Thank you Leon.." Sora whispers. Leon clears his throat and pulls out form. Two signatures were scrawled gracefully on the two black lines.

"Your father has agreed to hand over custody to me. As of now I am… officially… your… father." Leon informed him.

Cloud looks up at Leon and jumps him. "I LOVE YOU BABY!" Cloud shouts. Sora smiles and looks back at Riku. Naminé was fixing up his bandages and shaking her head. Riku was fussing with Naminé and she smacks him. Sora starts to laugh and looks around. _At least all of this is over now and I have my boyfriend and a new dad. _Sora thinks.

"Hmph, traitor." A man mutters. He watches Riku and Sora and smashes the mirror. "I guess I'll have to take care of this myself."

_**A/N: OMG OMG I know it's been so long and you guys so totally want my head on a platter, but no, this story is not over. I'M SOOOO SORRY DUN KILL ME "Dodges bullets and kinves and starts to run **_


	6. The New Kids

_**A/N: Sorrry it took so long, I got stuck in all these things then got the stomach flu. I couldn't stop throwing up it was horrible, but now it's out CHAPTER 6!! Enjoy!**_

†•‽• _**Runaway Love**_ †•‽•

_**Chapter 6**_

†•‽•†•‽

_The New Kids_

Sora groans as the alarm clock next to his bed went off. "Stupid… alarm clock… go bother someone who cares." Sora hisses, smacking the alarm clock into oblivion. All of a sudden the smell of smoke filled the air as the smoke alarm went off. Sora jumps up and rushes out the room tripping over the comforters.

"Leon what's wrong? What's happening?! OMG THE FRYING PAN'S ON FIRE!!" Sora shouts grabbing a container of salt and pouring it on the fire. Leon groans, his face singed and sooty as he picks up what looked like a piece of burnt wood.

"What happened?" Sora asks scrubbing the frying pan. Leon turns red and looks away. Leon points to the burnt pieces of wood and what looked like molasses sitting on two plates, on the counter.

"Takeout." Leon mutters. Sora's face scrunches up and then he realized. Sora bursts out laughing and Leon gives him 'the Leon look'. "I'm sorry.. it's just so funny. You never learned how to cook?" Sora asks, wiping the tears from his eyes. Leon grunts and shakes his head. "Well no shame in admitting it.. Dad." Sora says, pausing before he said 'dad'.

"Tch, some dad I am… can't even cook a lousy breakfast." Leon grumbles. Sora looks up and smiles. "Awe, there's no wrong in not being able to cook… although pancakes are pretty easy to make…. And so are… err…" Sora trails off as Leon goes into a dish washing furry. All he could hear were, 'pathetic' and he thought was 'fucking' and the last word was 'breakfast'. Sora waves at his now furiously stabbing-the-box-of-pancake-mix father. "SORA GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE YOU'RE LATE!!" Leon shouts, holding a chainsaw. This was the first time Sora ever seen Leon snap… or anyone 'snap' like that at least.

" OH KAIRI OH HOW I LONG FOR YOUR LIPS TO BE MINE, KISSS ME!!" Riku shouts, holding the red-heads hand in his. Tidus, Wakka, and Axel move out the way, their face drained as though they had just seen a ghost. "Err, Riku… we'll pray for you." The three said in unison. Riku turns around slowly to see a very pissed off Sora standing there, a blazing fire of hell surrounding him. "Baby, it's not what you think." Riku says shakily. Sora's eyes blaze even angrier and Riku backs away slowly. "Riku, you should run.." Axel whispers. By then it was already too late.

WHAP POW SMACK SLAM SMASH *cat meowing angrily noise*

Sora stomps away, leaving a very banged up Riku in the middle of the hallway. "Dude, for a pipsqueak he's got some maaad skills." Wakka says, whistling at the damage. He screwdrivered him, body slammed him, he nut-crackered him which must of hurt.. and he bit him. "Aaaah come on.. that won't hurt him." Tidus and Axel chime. Riku sits up and rubs his cheek. "Oh god, I want him to do it again!!" Riku shouts just as the bell rings. A wind blows and the four sit there for a few seconds then run.

"LATE AGAAAAAIN?!!!!" a gruff voice shouts. Everyone ducks as a flurry of bullets rang through the room smashing windows and drilling holes in the wall.

Riku, Tidus, and Axel sit next to Sora, smoke rising from them as they nearly dodged a run in with death. "Alright you pipsqueaks, we got three new students and I like for you all to welcome them." Xigbar shouts. The door slides open and three guys walk into the room. Riku freezes up as the last guy walks into the room. Well girl. She was beautiful even though Sora was gay, she was definitely beautiful. She had cerulean blue hair and soft silky skin. Most of all she looked a lot like Kairi. "Riku… isn't that…" Axel asks in shock and worry. Riku nods and looks at her. "It's Aqua." Riku mutters. Sora looks at him and notices the look on his face. She was something to him and still was.

_Am I going to lose to this girl?_ Sora thinks.

"Hey Riku." A soft voice greets. Sora looks up and there was Aqua. She was smiling and she took a seat right with us. Along with the other two, and Sora finally noticed something. "WOAH! You look a lot like my big brother!." Sora shouts. There was a click of a revolver and Sora freezes up. The guy who looked like Roxas smiles. "That's the first time I've heard that line." The guy says. His voice was actually a pleasant south-western style. Riku glares at the guy and the guy merely smiles back. "I'm Ventus." The guy introduces. He held out his hand and Sora takes it gently. Ventus smiles and Sora turns red his heart beat picking up.

_What.. what is this… my boyfriend is Riku _Sora thinks.

Riku notices and smacks Ventus's hand away. "Please keep your grimey paws off my boyfriend Ventus." Riku growls. Immediately there was like a static thunder storm of hate between them. Everyone backs away as the tension and hate grew stronger. It was like one of those anime scenes where the background grows black and you could see a lightning shock coming from their eyes.

"A-Alright now why don't we just get started on our work before Xibar decides to riddle us with holes." Tidus says. Sora, Wakka, Aqua, and Axel nod like mad and Riku and Ventus turn away from each other. The other red haired shakes his head and holds out his hand to Sora. "Terra." He said simply. Sora shakes his hand and turns to his work.

"Riku can I ask you something?" Sora asks as the two walked down the hall together. "Sure what?" Riku answers. "Was there something between you and that girl Aqua." Sora asks. Riku stops and looks away. "Except that." Riku murmurs darkly. "Riku, I need to know if we're going to have a problem." Sora says angrily. Riku turns on Sora and slams him against the wall.

"OH YEAH?! WHAT ABOUT YOU AND VENTUS?!! YOU TWO SEEM TO HIT IT OFF REAL NICE!!" Riku shouts. Tears well up in Sora's eyes and he shoves past Riku. "SCREW YOU THEN!" Riku shouts after him.

Sora runs down the stairs and runs into none other than Ventus. "Are you alright?" Ventus asks helping Sora up. He notices the tears streaking down Sora's face and wipes them away. "Did something happen." Ventus asks. Sora shakes his head and picks up his books. "I'll give you a ride home." Ventus says dragging Sora to his car. It was a Jaguar. Sora gets into the car and smiles sadly at Ventus. "T-Thank you." Sora whispers silently. Ventus nods and the two drive off.

_**Rikkutized-Crazy: DUN DUN!! ZOMG THEY GOT TOGETHER ONLY TO ALMOST BE TORN APART! If you want more REVIEW LIKE THE GOOD LITTLE BIRDIES!!! MUAHAHAHA **_


	7. Hearts To Break, Kisses Due Late

_**A/N: Chapter 7!!! Thanks for the Reviews!! MUAHAHA AND YOUR PRIZE IS CHAAAAPTER SEVEN!! DUN DURRRRRUUUUUN**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Goddess Of The Violet Moon  
**_

_**Peppita-chan**_

_**Lucky13roxas77**_

_**Lei Zhu**_

_**XyaoiXstoryXfangirlX**_

_**BoonDoXLette23**_

_**XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX**_

Thanks for the reviews sweeties!

**۩۞** _**Runaway Love**_ **۞۩**

**۩۞۩۞ ****Chapter7****۞۩۞۩**

_Hearts To Break, Kisses Due Late_

"Well here we are." Ventus says, facing Sora. He was sleeping, his soft skin and pink lips glowing in the moonlight. Ventus smirks and leans forward. His breath tickled Sora's lips. Sora's eyes flash open and Ventus pulls away. "Mmm are we there yet?" Sora asks sleepily. Ventus just smiles and nods.

Ventus helps Sora out of the car and Sora trips on the sidewalk. He falls into Ventus's chest and turns red.

"S-sorry." Sora whispers. All of a sudden there was a yank and Sora falls into open air. Sora cries out as he lands on his knees. He looks up only to find a pissed off Riku punching Ventus. Ventus fights back and Riku doubles over, when Ventus's knee collides with his chest.

"STOP!" Sora shouts. He pushes Ventus away from Riku and kneels next to Riku's side. "Riku.. you're bleeding." Sora whispers pulling out his handkerchief, and wiping the blood from Riku's lips. There was a loud snap, and Sora clutches his hand as Riku smacked it away from him. "Don't touch me! I came here to apologize to you only to find you cheating on me and hugging up on this prick?!" Riku shouts angrily. "It's not like that!" Sora shouts back. Riku gets up and brushes off his pants. "Tch if you weren't such a fucking dick maybe he wouldn't have to find comfort in someone eles. You don't change do you?!" Ventus hisses.

There was a loud noise and Ventus falls to the ground. "YOU BASTARD! Fuck you! Just fuck you, man!" Riku shouts angrily. "Riku, stop, please!" Sora cries out. Ventus smirks as Riku glares at him intently.

"Sora, do you want to know what really happened between Aqua and him?" Ventus asks, slyly.

"Shut up!"

"Aqua and Riku used to date. They used to be reaaall close you know. They were actually engaged."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"One day he wanted her to meet his friends. That was before Wakka and Tidus. Back when him and Axel used to hang out with the wrong people. And you know what he did?"

"P-please stop."

"He left her there to get raped. He let them gang up on her and rape her. He promised they wouldn't hurt her and he would protect her, but in the end he let them rape her. She ended up getting pregnant and she was disowned by her father. She got kicked out of school and she even asked Riku for help. He left her hanging. She had nothing. He let my sister, go homeless and broke without anything!" Ventus shouts with venom and hatred in his voice.

"THAT'S NOT THE WHOLE STORY!" Riku shouts angrily. Sora looks at Riku terrified, unable to believe what he heard.

"H-he would never do anything like that!" Sora denies, tears streaking his face. "Come on Sora do you honestly believe that Riku would not do that?! How many times has he flirted with those other girls and how long have you honestly known him?! He wouldn't even tell you about Aqua, that's enough proof to show that he's guilty!" Ventus shouts.

"Sora please, you have to believe me he's not telling you the whole story." Riku pleads. He was crying, his hands shaking like mad.

"SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU LEFT HER THERE TO GET RAPED?!" Sora shouts angrily.

"No it wasn't like that!" Riku pleads.

"Well you're not denying it!" Sora hisses.

"Sora, I didn't know!" Riku defends himself.

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME AGAIN!" Sora yells.

Sora wipes the tears from his face and glares at Riku, kneeling next to Ventus.

"Go away. I don't ever wan tto see your face again." Sora whispers.

"Sora, please, yo-" Riku starts.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN, JUST GO AWAY!"

Riku watches quietly as Sora helps Ventus back to his house. "Riku?" A soft voice asks. Kairi and Wakka were standing there silently as it started to rain. "That.. wasn't how it happened." Riku whispers, his face in between his hands. Kairi walks up to him and touches his shoulders. Wakka follows with the umbrella and looks at Kairi. The two of them along with Tidus, Axel, and Roxas, knew what actually happened. Ventus was turning out to be… even worse news then they have thought.

Sora pats Ventus's face with a pad soaked in rubbing alcohol. Ventus flinches as Sora cleaned his cuts. He looked like an angel, the way the light framed his face. His cheeks were red and his eyes were puffy due from the recent events. "Sora.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. He just…. He just made me so angry and I… I was worried about you." Ventus murmurs. Sora just nods and puts a band-aid on his cuts.

"Don't be… I'm glad that you told me. " Sora whispers. His voice was shaky, from the pain. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and smashed into a million pieces. Ventus grabs Sora's wrists and pulls him closer. Sora's breaths were soft and sweet.

Ventus presses his lips against Sora's, a tingling sensation rushing through their lips and throughout their bodies. Ventus deepends the kiss pulling Sora down to him, his head getting dizzy from the lack of air and close contact. "V-Ventus, please." Sora whispers against Ventus's lips. The sensation was overwhelming as he felt hands underneath his shirt and over his bare skin. Shivers ran through his spine as he felt his shirt unbutton and fall to the ground. Then his pants and boxers fall to the ground. It started happening faster as Sora felt Ventus push him down into the couch, holding his hands above his head and kissing his neck gently.

"N-No, V-Ventus we c-can't do this." Sora whispers. Sora cries out as he felt a soft nip at his nipples. The sensation was overloading his brain as he felt Ventus's tongue flicker over his hardened nipples. He wasn't a virgin…. But his body wouldn't stop acting like it.

All of a sudden there was a thud and Sora and Ventus stop and look up. Demon of hatred filled the air and an impending doom and anger buried the room.

Leon stood there, tapping his foot on the ground, arms crossed against his chest and a shocked Yuffie standing next to him. "D-Dad." Sora stutters, a fierce flush rushing to his cheeks.

He was caught almost having sex, on the living room couch, with a guy…. Who wasn't his boyfriend.

_**Rikkutized-Crazy: DAMN!! Sora you've been stone cold busted! AND ZOMG WHAT A MEGA BITCH I AM!!! REVIEW KITTIES SO I MAY FEEL TEMPTED TO PUT OUT MORE CHAPTERS!! MUAHAHAHA REVIEW REVIEW REVIIIIIEW!!!**_


	8. The Truth Hurts

†∞† _**Runaway Love**_ **†∞†**

†∞††∞††∞†

_**Chapter 8**_

†∞†

_The Truth Hurts_

Sora re-buttons his shirt as Leon glares ruthelessly at Ventus whom was blushing and looking down.

"Now let me get this straight, you two got into a fight with Riku which turned physical which lead you guys to HAVE SEX ON MY COUCH?!" Leon shouts angrily. He was seething furious and he want to beat Ventus down, but his badge held him back. "Wow Sora, you really are one bad ass kid these days, but Squallie you need to calm down. I mean remember when Laguna caught you trying to rape Cloud in your bedroom? You were 16 once too." Yuffie says smugly. Leon turns bright red and glares at the though of his old man.

"I hate that old man, he never let me live that down." Leon mutters darkly. He snaps out of his thought and turns back to Sora. "STILL, I never actually went and raped him on the couch you know where people SIT ON!" Leon emphasizes. Sora sighs and looks down at his feet. "Like I said, dad, nothing happened. We didn't even have sex _yet._" Sora mutters. The experience was so new to him that he wanted more even though it was with someone other than Riku. Riku pops into his head and he angrily pushes him out.

_He lied to me… and he let that girl get raped. I… I hate him! _Sora thinks, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hate him. Riku was the only one he could count on and for him to actually do something like that was near impossible. Yet.. he only knew Riku for a few weeks and they had only started dating for a few days. He couldn't possibly know everything about Riku… and yet he seemed so torn up about it.

Sora snaps out of his thoughts when he heard Leon call his name. "Sora!" Leon shouts. Sora shakes his head and looks up. "Huh?" he asked adorably. Ventus blushes as Sora looked up with those adorable azure puppy dog eyes. Leon sighs and supports his head on the palm of his hand.

"Why are you cheating on Riku?" Leon asks again more steadily. Sora feels a shard of guilt pierce his heart. "I-I'm not cheating on him. Things just aren't going well…" Sora answers, trying to defend himself.

Leon frowns and turns back to Ventus. "I'm sure you can find your way out." Leon says coldly. Ventus frowns and nods, getting up. He kisses Sora on the lips and walks out the living room and out of the house. Leon turns to Yuffie, who was happily gulping down a cream puff. Leon clears his throat and Yuffie looks up.

"Oh um… Vincent's expecting me. See you later Sora… Leon go easy on him." Yuffie says. She walks out the house and the two were left alone.

"Sora."

"JUST DON'T START!" Sora shouts angrily. Sora was already feeling bad enough, and even more confused than before.

"Sora… I'm aware that Ventus told you about the rape of Aqua Summerdale." Leon tells Sora softly.

Sora nods and feels tears burning his eyes.

"H-How could Riku do that?! She needed him and he let her down! HE LET HIS FRIENDS RAPE HER!" Sora shouts.

"That's not the whole truth, Sora." Leon murmurs.

Sora looks up as Leon took a sip of water. Leon looks into the glass and sighs.

"It's best if you heard it from Riku. He loves you Sora and Ventus… well he's not exactly a good person either." Leon tells Sora.

Sora looks surprised as Leon left Sora alone in the living room. Sora was now even more confused than ever. He couldn't believe anyone anymore and his life seemed to be spiraling out of control… again.

†∞††∞††∞†

Riku rolls over in his bed, unable to sleep. As he thought, Ventus would use Sora to hurt him. What was even worse was that Sora didn't even believe him. Tears trickled down his tanned cheeks as he placed his hand on his head. "That wasn't how it happened…" Riku whispers.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Riku, she can't be that bad?!" Larxene says smoothly as she hung on Luxord's arm. "Yeah, she must be a real babe." Luxord agrees. _

_It was a hot summer right when he had gotten with Aqua. She was beautiful yet she was nagging him a lot about meeting his friends. She was starting to get annoying as well. She wouldn't stop complaining about his flirting habits and about her father not wanting her to see him. It was starting to get too much for him and he was thinking about breaking it off with her. _

"_So have you guys fucked yet?" Axel asks. Axel was smoking like usual and had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, his tribal tats trailing his arm in a spiral fashion. "Psh no, plus it's not like she would let me. She keeps saying that we should wait until we were married. That bitch is getting on my nerves man." Riku hisses. He took his own cigarette out of his mouth, shoving it into the ash tray._

"_She's so old-fashion that it sucks. She always teases but when it comes down to the actual thing she wants to wait." Riku mutters. Riku leans back, with his hands on the back of his head. "Well why don't we go out then? I mean there's this broken down old abandoned mansion on Sunset Avenue. You should bring her, you know, for a little fun." Rai says. The group agrees and Riku shrugs."Fine, whatever, I could use a little fun." Riku mutters._

"_Riku, I don't think this is a good idea." Aqua whispers, as Riku jumped over the brick wall. "Come on don't be such a kill joy, we're just gunna have a little fun." Riku mutters, waiting for Aqua to come down the other side of the wall. He throws his cigarette to the ground and grinds it out. Riku looks up and smirks. Aqua was stuck on the wall, her torso on the other side and her legs dangling down on this one._

"_Need help?" Riku asks, smirking, holding back his laughter. "No, no, I can do it… I… think." Aqua mutters. She slowly slides further down the wall and accidently lets go. She falls on top of Riku and both of them hit the ground. "For Kingdom's Christ, watch where the hell you're landing." Riku hisses. Aqua giggles and gets up. Riku brushes off his pants and walks towards the mansion. "Yo Riku, what took you so long, and woah-hoe, what a babe. She can't be your girlfriend man, she's too fine." Axel says winking at Aqua. Aqua giggles and clings on to Riku._

"_Y, you guys are late man." Luxord says, sipping down a can of beer. Larxene was doing her nails and she looks up. "My my look what we have here. She's quite the cutie, she yours Riku?" Larxene asks, wrapping her arms around Aqua. Aqua shifts uncomfortably and Riku pulls Aqua to him. "Back off Larxene." Riku mutters. He kisses Aqua on the neck and she smiles. Larxene smirks and looks at Rai and Luxord. "Hey Riku, Axel, we need some more booze, think you can hook us up?" Luxord asks, shaking a can of beer._

_Riku nods and looks at Aqua. "Are you gunna be okay?" Riku asks. Aqua nods and Riku walks out along with Axel._

"_So Aqua, wanna have some fun?"_

_Riku and Axel finally make it back to the mansionand Riku stands there shocked. Aqua was with Rai and not like talking. She was banging him. There was a flash and Aqua was thrown to the ground. Aqua looks shocked as Riku slammed his fist into Rai, over and over again, blood covering his fist and face. "RIKU STOP!" Axel shouts, pulling Riku off the fallen boy. "You fucking slut!" Riku shouts, pointing a finger at Aqua. "Riku, I'm sorry, he made me." Aqua cries out, pointing to Luxord. Riku pushes Axel off of him and walks towards the exit." RIKU! DON'T… DON'T WALK OUT ON ME!! I'm telling you the truth!" Aqua screams, grabbing Riku's arm. "I SAW YOU BANGING HIM!! I DIDN'T SEE LUXORD POINTING A GUN TO YOUR HEAD! YOU FUCKING SLUT, GET OFF ME!" RIku pushes Aqua off of him and storms out the mansion_

_Later that night police were at his door and he was arrested for assault and battery charges. Aqua confessed to the charges and also blamed him for her rape. Later on she confessed that he didn't rape her and it was Luxord, Rai, and Larxene. By then the damage was done. Aqua was disowned and she was pregnant. She moved with her two brothers and Riku was alone.. again._

The memories were still fresh in his mind. She had backstabbed him and so did his 'friends'. Now she had even taken away his only love. Again Riku was alone. He wanted to beg Sora to forgive him, but knowing Sora… he probably would never trust him again. "Sora…" Riku whispers. He could still smell him. Felt his soft, yet spiky brown hair. His gentle soft lips, and soft skin. Now he would have to spend his birthday alone. Those letters stuck to his mind. His heart weighted even heavier. Tears flowed even more freely down his cheeks. He threw his pillow at his lamp, watching shatter on the floor. The door opens and he heard his brother stumble in. "What the hell's your problem?" Kadaj mutters. Riku sat silently on his bed and Kadaj already could tell he had been thinking about 'that' incident. "It wasn't your fault, that she was a whore." Kadaj says silkily. He held Riku close to him and Riku listened to his brother's heartbeat.

"I hate that bitch. She's already taken my life and now she has Sora. The worse part is I can't do anything about it." Riku whispers angrily. He wanted to murder her… he did it before… why not again?

"Brother… I have a confession." Riku whispers.

Kadaj looks down at his brother as if he already knew what he had done.

"I killed Sora's mother and her boyfriend."

_**Rikkutized-Crazy: Woooah I didn't see that coming! Okay I did, NOW REVIEW my loyal bunny rabbits! REVIIIIIIIKEEEEEW!  
**_


End file.
